Whatever you want
by Moon'n'Tide
Summary: Lucy is upset and Natsu is willing to do whatever it takes to make her feel better.


Hello everyone! It had been a little while since I posted my last fic (Clueless, if you want to check it out)

Now here is my second one, that will likely be 2 - 5 chapters, depending on the appreciation it gets. This first chapter contains smut, but it stays light. Next one will be a bit more intense. Do not read if you are not comfortable with sexual content.

I would like to remind everyone that English is not my first language so let me know if some parts are harder to understand.

Obviously (and sadly), I do not own Fairy Tail nor its caracters. There is no spoiler alert, for this is pure fiction.

Enjoy!

Natsu knew he was in trouble the second he leaped through Lucy's window, only to find her sitting on a chair, glaring at him with a cold gaze that was nothing like her. She must had rushed here after he left her at the guild hall, considering she beated him to her appartment.

"It was Gemini", she said in a neutral voice, as if she understood his confusion.

Natsu couldn't help to worry. Why in the world would Lucy send Gemini to the guild hall in her place? It was the only way to fool him. Gemini knew what Lucy knew, had the same power as her, and also the same smell.

"Why?" He carefully asked.

Lucy's features soften a bit when she understood just how much she freaked him out. They started dating a few weeks ago and since, Natsu couldn't help but worry he would do her wrong. Every time she had been upset, whether or not it was his fault, he showed more concern than one could think Natsu had in him. He who was usually so carefree and somewhat clueless, Lucy didn't quite know how to cope with this aspect of his personality.

"Go take a bath", she said, slowly standing up. "We'll talk once you're all cleaned up."

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked while reluctantly heading toward the bathroom.

"Well, you've put dirt in my bed… again", she pointed out. "So go clean yourself while I change the blankets."

Natsu looked at the bed he had land on few minutes ago, seeing that, indeed, the dirt on his sandals and on his skin – since he had not bathed since he came back from a mission with Happy this afternoon – had left her duvet dirty. Lucy smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm teasing you, Natsu. I mean, you did get my bed dirty, but I don't care that much about it."

He smiled that big goofy smile she fell in love with and kissed her again before going in the bathroom. Lucy waited until she could hear the water run before letting out the sigh she was holding. She missed the careless way he acted around her when they were just friends.

She mindlessly changed her duvet, remembering the somewhat awkward circumstances that had brought them together as a couple.

It was a night like so many other where she was home alone, working on a particularly heated scene of her novel. She was so concentrated in trying to describe something she had never felt that she didn't noticed that Natsu was reading over her should.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" He had asked, making her scream in fear. A kick later, Natsu was laying on the ground while she was holding her work to her chest, her face crimson red.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled, freaked out. Natsu sat up, rubbing his painful head with a stupid smile on his lips.

"I thought we could go on a mission", he answered.

"It's almost 1am", she said looking at the clock.

"I know. I wanted to ask you in the morning. I didn't know you'd still be up."

"You were planning to sneak in my bed again, were you?" She accused him.

"It's just so comfy", he answered. "If I want to be in a good fighting shape, I need a good sleep, you know?"

"You can't just come in the middle of the night and get to bed with me", she said firmly for the umpteenth time.

"Why? Because you think if those things you're writing?" He asked innocently.

"Don't say that!" She yelp, blushing even deeper.

He smiled, and she knew better than trusting this smile. But she dared not to move as he stepped closer and didn't fight him when he took the page she was holding. He cleared his throat, walking a few step away.

"She was well aware of how close they were", he read, "more than she had ever been aware of anything in her life. She felt his arms wrapped around her small figure, the hand that was barely brushing against the underside of her breast. She leaned into him, a small sigh leaving her lips. That was the signal he was waiting for. His hand came up, cupping her breast, while the other made it's way down to her waist, under her skirt, resting on top of…"

"Natsu!" She cut him off. He turned toward her, but his eyes were still on the paper as he read silently. She snapped it out of his hands and walked away. How could she ever face him again?

"What's wrong? Lucy?"

She ignored him, not daring to say a word. She ripped the paper and tossed it in the garbage bin. She started when Natsu wrapped his arms around her.

"Talk to me, Lucy. Why are you so upset?"

His breath against her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't help but thinking this situation was too similar to her writing.

"You were not suppose to read that", she whispered.

"Who was?"

Lucy blushed, not daring to say that it was a challenge she had lost against Levi, resulting in her having to write a detailed erotica for her friend. "No one", she lied. Natsu chuckled.

"I know when you're lying. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

She broke free of his arms and walk a few steps before turning to face him.

"Levi and I made a stupid bet, and now I have to write… that for her. But I've never… I don't even know how to describe it."

"Well, first, a real gentleman would have spin her around to kiss her. Then, passion takes over, and you can get to the groping and ripping clothes off part."

"What do you know about that?" She asked, skeptical.

"It's just how I would do it." He said. "And we can act it out, if you want to know how it feels."

"What!?" She screamed, backing off toward the wall.

He laughed. "Just trying to help", he chuckled.

"You're just making all of this even weirder", she pouted. "Now go, I promised Levi I would be done tomorrow… well, today." She corrected.

Natsu shrugged, removing his vest and hanging his scarf on the head of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't want to go home. Happy went to see Carla. I'll just crash here tonight."

She blushed, then threw the first thing her hand found at him when he started to take his pants off. Her blush deepened when she realized it was her bra. He looked up at her, his hands still un the buckle of his pants, and raised a brow at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked despite of her embarrassment.

"What do you think you're doing?" He retorted, picking the bra up. He couldn't resist the sweet smell of it, bringing it closer to his face to breath it in. She ripped it off his hands and tossed it at the other end of the room.

"You can stay for the night, but you keep you pants on."

"Sure." Without another word, he slumped down on the bed, a goofy smile on his face. "It's like sleeping on a cloud", he said happily. "You should sleep to. Maybe you'll find inspiration in your dreams."

She blushed. She did had a few of those dreams. Which wouldn't be so awkward if the other person involved was not half naked in her bed. And he did look so comfortable that she didn't feel like spending another hour on her chair. "Fine. I'm exhausted, I don't think I would make much sense anyway…" It was a lie. She was very much awake. Since she was already in her gown, she just turned off the light and laid by his side.

After a long while, Natsu's breathing was deep and slow. Lucy looked at him in the dark, his face slightly outlined in the moonlight coming through the window above them. She rolled over, as she thought she would if she was asleep, getting closer from him to rest her head on his shoulder. It was just as good as she hoped. She could hear his heart beating, steady and strong. Still trying to pretend being asleep, she put her arm on his chest, her hand resting on the plane of his chest. She then remained still, closed her eyes and thought of her story. She'd had to write it in the morning to give it to Levi.

Unconsciously, she started to run her fingers on Natsu's skin, who slowly woke up from it. He blinked in the dark, surprised to see Lucy head on his bare chest, her finger tracing random pattern on him. She was awake. And he could smell her arousal again. That was the main reason why he had wanted to stay. He breathed in, and his heart quickened its pace as his blood rushed south.

Not thinking about it, he wrapped his arm around Lucy, pulling her closer. He heard her breath catch as she stopped moving, her body to stiff to be asleep. He smiled, deciding to let her believe he was still sleeping. After a moment, her body relaxed against his, hand her hand resumed the patterns on his chest. He wished she had not asked him to keep his pants, because it was too hot and they were too tight. He planted a kiss on her hair and she went still once again.

"Lucy", he whispered. She remained silent, and he thought she would pretend to be asleep. But then she moved away from him and lift her head to look at him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"That I was awake?"

"That I had roll on you", she tried.

"I know you were awake." Even in the dark, he could see her blush. He cupped the back of her head with the hand that was previously around her waist, loving the feeling of her soft hair between his fingers. He softly brought her closer, slow enough that she could avoid it if she wished to. But she didn't, and soon their lips met. The kiss was shy on both ends, but like Natsu described it earlier, it quickly became more heated. He pulled her on top of him, feeling her luxurious breast pressing against his chest, the fabric of her gown so thin he could feel her nipple through it. His hand went down to her butt, squeezing it. Lucy moaned in response and it was the most delightful sound he had ever heard. He could still smell her arousal and it didn't help his pants to feel more comfortable. He flipped them over without breaking the kiss and she shivered, her toes curling, when she felt his erection pressing against her. An audible gasp escaped her and she felt Natsu smile against her lips. One of his hand moved to cup her breast, massaging it experimentally. Lucy moaned in response. Remembering what he had read, he brought his other hand down, resting it on top of her undies, feeling the moist warmth that was radiating from there. Lucy startled cry was muffled by their heated kiss. Natsu pulled away, concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes", she stuttered. "I just wasn't expecting… that."

"You mean that?" He asked, putting his hand back to where it was, putting a light pressure on it. Lucy yelp in delight again. Natsu rubbed is hand against her slowly, watching her as she arched her back, pushing into his palm, her eyes close and her expression ecstatic. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him again.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lucy startled, coming back from her memories. Natsu stood by the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his hips, looking at her with a raised brow. She blushed, knowing full well that Natsu could smell her arousal. She patted the bed beside her with a gentle smile, but Natsu could see that her expression was more distant, colder. Just like it was when he first got here.

"Come sit", she said. He gulped, but obeyed.

So what do you think?

please leave some reviews :)


End file.
